SkyLox Smut: The Accident
by DentistSlender1
Summary: Sky and Ty were on there way to Jerome's and Mitch's wedding but a fatal accident occurred. They didn't make it to the wedding. 2 months pass and Sky and Ty decide that it's time to take there relationship to the next level.


~Ty's POV~

Sky we gotta go were gonna be late!" I yelled. Jerome and Mitch were getting married and we were there best mans.

"Hold on my tie doesn't eat to work!" Sky said from in the bathroom.

After a minute he walked out in his suit.

"How do I look?" He asked,

"Sexy." I answered with a smirk.

We got in the car and Sky slammed in the gas and we were off. Sky was driving a little faster than usually but I didn't say anything even though it made me uneasy. I look over and he's going 90mph.

"Sky slow down!" I yelled.

"What?" Sky said and looked at me.

"Slow down!" I yelled again pointing at the meter.

I look over and it feels like slow mo. We were in the other lane and a car was right in front of us. This is it I think. I have just enough time to grab Sky's hand and we hit. My head jerks forward and I soon fell glass and the airbag. I feel us spin around but I'm barely observatory of what's going on. I can't see anything my eyes are tight shut. Am I dead? No, not yet. It takes all my strength to open my eyes and all I see is blood glass. I'm able to turn my head and I see Sky. He's unconscious it looks like, and he's cut open. Soon my energy comes back and I soon realize he could be dead.

"Sky?" I say in such a weak voice. I shake him. A little but he nothing.

"Sky!" I say louder now.

I'm panicking I shake him more strongly, nothing. I soon grab my phone and call 911. There on there way. I soon feel tears come in my eyes. I interlock my fingers with his and am feel tears trickle down my cheeks. I'm soon think if the worse when I feel it. His hand squeezes mine just so faintly.

"Sky!" I whisper.

Then I here him groan and shift a little. He's alive! Soon it sounds like he's trying to say something.

"What sky?" I whisper.

"Ty." He groans.

I squeeze his hand. "I'm right here don't worry."

"I-I lo-love y-you don't for-get it." Sky whispers. He doesn't open his eyes. He squeezes my hand then releases.

"No! Sky you can't die!" I yell.

I hear the sirens in the background but I don't care, I can't let Sky die! Before I know it someone's pulling me out. They separate me from sky and I go berserk before they stick a syringe in my arm and everything goes dark.

I wake up in the hospital. I look over and I see Sky. He looks horrible, his face is all bandaged and bruised, tubes in his arms. He looks like he's close to death. All I can hear is our heart monitors.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

This went on for 20 minutes till the nurse came in. I asked how Sky was doing and she gave me a smile that I knew was fake.

"He's doing, well for the condition he's in." the nurse said and walked out.

I want to get up and look into his eyes. I start to but the pain is so strong. I take a break and lay back down. I need to see him up close. I try again and ignore all the pain. Black spots get in my vision but I fight it. Soon I'm leaning on his bed half conscious. I look at his face, still beautiful threw all the bruises and bandages. I kiss his forehead and he smile a little and his eyes flutter open.

"Hey Ty." He said.

I feel tears for in my eyes and see one drop on Sky's cheek. I brush his cheek with my thumb and pull him into a kiss.

"Never leave me." I whisper

"Wouldn't dare to."

~2 months later~

We got out of the hospital 2 months ago and Sky and I have been closer than ever. Sky maybe a little more sexual too. I go into the kitchen and see a note

Ty meet me at the Jade Hotel room 134. Love Sky.

I went to the hotel to see a shirtless Sky on the bed.

"What is this?" I asked

Sky got up and grabbed both sides of my jaw line.

"Ty." Sky whispered

"Sky." I reply with the same volume.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. I traveled every nook and cranny of his mouth with the tip and side of his tongue as he did to me. I pull away and look at his beautiful face. Soon Sky wants control and pushed me on the soft covers of the hotel bed. I saw a mad man in his eyes, but I loved this mad man so I started to strip. I grab his hand and pull his where are bare chest are touching and start to suck on his neck working my way down.

I soon made my way to the member and licked gently at the tip and around then started sucking with delight. I could tell that Sky was enjoying it so I continued. Soon he was all moist and ready.

"You ready?" Sky asked. I nodded getting into position. Soon I feel his member enter my body. I moaned from the feeling, I could tell I was tight by the way Sky smirked.

Soon he got into a rhythm not going to fast or slow. I moaned Sky name under my breath. I gripped the bed sheets a little in my hands not to hard for Sky to notice.

Soon he got harder with so much force. I felt ever thrust harder than the other. I knew it was close to time.

"S-Sky stop when you want to." I say.

I look at Sky who has sweat on his forehead. He doesn't plan on stopping any time soon. He gets even hard. Now i don't try to hide my moans of his name I say after s many pumps. I clench the sheets even harder and start taking deep breaths.

The sweat on Sky's forehead have worked his way to his lower brow. Concentration. I soon can't help myself and pull him into a kiss. As soon as we pull apart the pumps get intense again. More moans, more force. How much longer will this last? Hopefully just a little longer. I'm not ready to stop, just, not yet.

I start concentrating on my breaths in...out...in...out.

I looked into Sky's eyes. He was so concentrated that he didn't look back.

His thrust got harder. I clenched my teeth then look at Sky.

"S-Sky?"

"It's time." Sky said.

He did a few more powerful thrust and i felt the white liquid enter my body. I moved closer to Sky where are noses were touching.

"I love you." I whisper

"I love you too." Sky whispered back.


End file.
